


I'm The Freakin' Loch Ness Monster

by Risti



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risti/pseuds/Risti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken nonsense makes the strangest sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Freakin' Loch Ness Monster

**Author's Note:**

> _Reposted to [livejournal](http://risti.livejournal.com/395412.html#cutid2) on February 17 2010._
> 
> Originally posted at [](http://community.livejournal.com/idolmeta/profile)[**idolmeta**](http://community.livejournal.com/idolmeta/) for the "mythological creatures" drabble prompt. I see your prompt, and now see me subvert it.

"Just look at how many people still claim to see the Loch Ness Monster every year."

"Huh?"

Kris was too drunk, really, to be paying attention to Adam's (also drunken) rantings.

"Or Elvis. I don't know. I'd like to believe that one, but I think if Elvis were still around, he wouldn't have stayed hidden for this long. Like, a decade or two, I can understand, but a man like that would eventually need to get back out on stage. That's what I don't get - how people could think that I could actually hide something like this for this long. I mean, _hello_, when have I ever hidden anything?"

Adam slams his glass, which used to contain a bright green drink - or maybe this one was pink? Kris can't remember. In any case, Adam slams the glass down on the counter to make his point. Whatever point it was he was trying to make.

"I mean, _honestly_, it's been five years. Don't you think that if you and I had been involved in a _secret love affair_ all this time, _someone_ would be able to come up with some better evidence than a website full of pictures full of _longing glances_? I mean, come on. I do not have that level of self-control."

Oh. _That's_ what this is about. Kris tries to think back over everything Adam said, in light of this added information. Kris never believed in the Loch Ness Monster or Bigfoot or anything like that either, but something about what Adam said isn't quite sitting right. It takes him until the next drink - blue, this time - to figure it out.

"But what if the Loch Ness Monster is really just the ugly duckling?"

"Huh?"

Kris had interrupted Adam's drunken fashion critique of the room, which was pretty similar to his sober fashion critique, except he didn't even try to pretend he didn't judge all the boys on how easy it would be to literally get into their pants.

"I mean, what if the Loch Ness Monster was right there, all along, thinking it just didn't quite fit in with all the other ducklings, but it figured that was just it's lot in life, to never quite get things right, until eventually even the ugly duck's wife leaves him because he can't love her the way a duck is supposed to love another duck, no matter how hard he tries."

Adam frowns, and then his hand is covering Kris's, fingers rubbing the indent where his ring sat for so long. "You're not an ugly duckling, Kris."

"No, I'm not." A huge grin broke out over Kris's face. "I'm the freakin' Loch Ness Monster."

The kiss he planted on Adam's surprised lips lasted long enough for the entire club time to take enough photographic evidence to convince any skeptic.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback can also be left on [livejournal](http://risti.livejournal.com/395412.html#cutid2).


End file.
